


The Five Times That Catmilla Appeared and..nope, that's it

by EllieLovesYou



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F, Lovesick!Perry, Mommy!Perry, Sick!Laura, catmilla, i dont know where this came from, i think im just nervous cause i have never written for Carmilla before, like at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3021290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieLovesYou/pseuds/EllieLovesYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura sighed and picked the kitten up and shifted till she was on her side and Carmilla was held against her chest “Who knew you were such an affectionate ball of sarcasm?”</p><p>Carmilla simply purred in response.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Five Times That Catmilla Appeared and..nope, that's it

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!

The first time it happened, Laura was bed ridden with the flu. She had tissues pooling around her, she had seven different scarves on, and there was a tray propped up next to her bed with both cocoa and soup on it.

She was sitting up with her back pressed against the headboard and her laptop was set on her lap with Netflix up and an episode of Doctor Who on, she wiped at her nose and let it fall from her hands.

“Really, cupcake?” Laura turned to the familiar voice to see Carmilla standing near her bed with a scrunched up face.

“I’m too weak to go to the trashcan” Laura said with her best puppy pout and she could practically see any retort from her girlfriend die in her throat, Carmilla sighed and pushed the trashcan up against the bed.

She proceeded to grab as many of the tissues as she could and throw them into the can, Laura smiled softly and grabbed some from the other side of her and threw them in as well.

“There” Carmilla said after a minute “So when you have to blow your nose, your trash isn’t everywhere” Laura leaned over slightly to the trash still pressed up against the bed

The blonde smiled “Thanks, Carm” she proceeded to then close her laptop and push it off her lap she, with the help of the vampire, moved the tray away from her bed and held her arms out.

Carmilla sighed and then a puff of smoke and then a tiny black kitten appeared on the floor, the kitten trotted over to Laura’s chair and hopped on it, jumped on the desk, and then took the brave jump onto Laura’s bed.

She padded over and climbed onto Laura’s chest and pressed her wet nose against Laura’s cheek, the blonde giggled at the sensation “I thought you were a giant cat” she moved and grabbed Carmilla and held her up “Not this little ball of fluff”

Carmilla mewed and bit at Laura’s hand; Laura let out a small yelp and dropped the kitten back onto her chest.  She curled into a ball and let out a purr, Laura sighed and picked the kitten up and shifted till she was on her side and Carmilla was held against her chest “Who knew you were such an affectionate ball of sarcasm?”

Carmilla simply purred in response.

**X**

“So you’re a kitten, huh?” Laura said the next day from her place on her bed as she watched Carmilla read on her bed.

“Depends” the vampire replied simply

Laura raised an eyebrow “On?”

Carmilla sighed and laid her book in her lap “To put it simply- if I feel the need to protect someone I care for or threated, I’m a panther that will rip your throat out- if I feel” she cleared her throat and thought for a second as she tried to find the right word “…comfortable enough then you get as you put a ‘little ball of fluff’”

Laura didn’t respond and simply opted for knowing that Carmilla was ‘comfortable’ enough around her to be her little ball of fluff.

**X**

The second time it happened, it happened on a night in which Laura had spent most of her night crying and on the phone with her dad. It had officially been 14 years since her mother had died leaving her dad and her alone.

She had finally hung the phone up and she sniffled pathetically and wiped at her eyes, she threw herself on her side and tried to keep herself from crying but let out a small yelp when a loud meow ripped through the room.

Laura quickly sat up to see a slightly larger cat than the kitten she saw last time curled up with its head raised while it looked at her as if to say ‘the fuck?’

Laura sighed and picked up the cat and kissed the top of its head “I’m sorry Carm” she whispered out quietly “I didn’t mean to” Carmilla pushed her nose against Laura’s cheek and let out a little mew.

The blonde sighed and laid on her back with Carmilla curled on her chest, she ran her fingers through Carmilla’s hair and scratched at her softly.

“You know” she started out which caused Carmilla’s head to pop up and look at her “I don’t remember much of her” she sighed and looked anywhere but where Carmilla was “I remember that she would sing a lot, that she had this really weird obsession with baking and that she would sometimes sneak into my room and cuddle with me but” Laura choked on her own words and Carmilla uncurled and nuzzled her face into Laura’s neck “I can’t remember anything else”

Laura shifted on her side making Carmilla topple to the bed, Laura reached out and grabbed the cat but then there was a puff of smoke and a panther was in Laura’s bed.

Carmilla’s, now large, paws pawed at Laura till she moved and Laura was had her head buried in Carmilla’s furry neck and Carmilla’s head was resting on Laura’s head letting out a constant hum of purrs.

Laura fell asleep that night knowing she wasn’t going to be invaded with nightmares.

Not when she had her panther- her slightly larger affectionate ball of sarcasm- wrapped around her, protecting her.

**X**

They got caught the third time.

Laura was sitting at her desk writing her lit paper with a small kitten curled on her lap, when she wasn’t typing she would scratch and pet Carmilla, when she was typing Carmilla was mewing pitifully for her attention.

“Oh hush Carm” Laura said with a mouth full of cookie “Or this is never going to get done and you will never get pet” Carmilla whined a bit more before releasing what sounded like a, too human, too Carmilla sigh and jumping from Laura’s lap to her desk and the jumping on Laura’s bed.

(Laura chose not to comment on how she deliberately stepped on her key board more than necessary and moved around the bed till she was properly cuddled, and shedding, on the yellow pillow)

A few more hours passed before Laura finally clacked at her keyboard for the last time and released a sigh followed by “Finally” Laura smiled and pushed herself up from her chair and went to her bed.

She smiled at the sleeping kitten on her pillow and climbed in and curled herself around the pillow “Carm” she whispered out “Carmilla” she shook her kitten gently and Carmillla let out a yawn and stretched out her paws before picking her head up and looking at Laura, who held her arms out “Come cuddle”

Carmilla looked at her before raising her nose at her and turning away from Laura

“Oh come on Carm” Laura complained “I had to finish my paper” Carmilla let out a sharp meow and Laura could only imagine what Carmilla was trying to say.

Laura pulled Carmilla to her chest despite her meows of disapproval and the kitten nipping at the skin of the blonde’s hands, Laura held the kitten against her chest and kissed the top of her ears “Shush Carm” she proceeded to sigh contently and drift off to a light sleep with a Catmilla who was no longer struggling.

The muffled laughter woke Laura, she shot up to see Perry and LaF standing by her bed, LaF was covering their mouth while Perry looked both intrigued and taken with the kitten.

They noticed that Laura woke and Perry simply nodded to her “Laura” she looked past her “That is Carmilla, right?”

When Laura nodded, LaF couldn’t help but laugh “Badass vampire if a snuggly little kitten?”

“Oh shush, Lafontaine” Perry chastised, the redhead then pushed past Laura and picked the sleeping kitten up “She is absolutely adorable”

“Perr, she’s a vampire”

“But look at the face” and with that Carmilla let out a yawn and then her eyes bugled to see she was being held by Perry and not Laura.

“Oh no” Laura muttered under her breath

A puff of smoke engulfed them and all of the sudden Perry was no longer holding a kitten but struggling to hold up a panther.

Perry dropped Carmilla when the vampire hissed at her.

**X**

The fourth time showcased how territorial Carmilla could be.

Laura had been working on mending her friendship with Danny and that, of course, involved hanging out with the girl, talking to her and, sometimes, having physical contact with her.

Today she had coffee with her tall T.A and Danny had given her a hug goodbye as they parted ways, and Laura didn’t think anything of it.

So she briskly walked to the dorm she shared with her vampire girlfriend with a scone in hand hoping to buy some cuddling time with her. She opened the door to see Carmilla, human, curled up on Laura’s bed around the pillow that still had remnants of Carmilla’s hair-fur-on it.

The blonde couldn’t help the smile that crept on her face, so gently put the scone down, and shed herself of her coat and shoes and crawled behind her and wrapped herself around the girl. She buried her nose in the dark locks and let out a content sigh “You bring anything back?” Laura jolted a little bit as Carmilla’s voice surprised her

“Yeah, it’s on the desk” Carmilla made a move but Laura tightened her grip on the girl

“Nope” she hugged the girl to her chest “I just want to lay here for a second”

“Cupcake, we always cuddle” Carmilla twisted till she was facing Laura “I want food”

“You don’t even need to eat what I eat!” Laura exclaimed

“No but I like the taste”

Laura pouted “Please”

“Nu-uh not this time with that damned pout”

“Carm, please?” Laura batted her eyelashes and jutted her lip out and Carmilla could feel her resolve crumbling so she did what she had to do.

A puff of smoke later and Laura was pouting off with the wide and innocent eyes of a black kitten “No fair” Laura groaned out “You can’t expect me to compete with that face” Carmilla let out a little mew and Laura was done for “Fine” she grumbled out as she pushed herself up from the couch and grabbed the bag from the desk.

She sat down and let the kitten crawl onto her lap; she quickly made work of breaking the scone down into edible pieces for the kitten when a paw on her wrist stopped her.

She looked down to see Carmilla looking at her with her nose raised, Laura looked at her curiously “What’s wrong?” the kitten without a word, turned into a slightly larger cat, Laura raised her eyebrows “What is it?”

Of course Laura didn’t get an answer but what she did get was Carmilla rubbing all over her “Carm!” she whined out “What are you doing?” Carmilla then proceeded to run herself all over Laura’s sheets. She did that for a few minutes before stopped and looking content and trotting over to Laura and plopping herself on her lap and opened her mouth to be fed.

Laura shrugged and thought nothing of it other than Carmilla being weird and spreading her fur everywhere.

It was two days later when Laura was hurriedly getting dressed for a meeting with Danny that almost all her clothes had some kind of fur on them “Carm!” she called out frustrated “What the hell?” all she heard in response was the door being shut.

When she met with Danny 10 minutes later the redhead made a face “What’s with all the fur?”

Laura glared annoyed, admittedly not with Danny “Next time don’t hug me”

**X**

The fifth time showed two things: How Carmilla was actually warming up to one of the girls in Laura’s life and how territorial Laura was.

At first she thought nothing of it. She saw, from down the hall, Perry exiting the room with a somewhat horrified look on her face and that was nothing new from when she talked to Carmilla.

She then noticed that Perry always seemed to come over when Laura was leaving but the redhead was always equipped with gloves and cleaning gear so Laura didn’t think much of it other than Perry noticing that Laura’s dorm room was going to shit again. Besides she came home to a spotless dorm- she wasn’t complaining.

But then there was the day that Laura came home and the dorm was…dirty. She looked around to see Carmilla laid out on her bed with a book in hand, she put her bag down and gaped “Didn’t Perry come around today?”

“Yup”

“What’d she do with her time?” Carmilla peeked over her book

“What do you mean?”

“The room” Laura wildly gestured to the room “It’s dirty”

Carmilla looked around, uninterested, and then went back to her book “Maybe Lola is losing her touch”

The shock of Carmilla calling Perry by her name, her actual name, made the blonde stand in the same place for at least five minutes.

The next day she decided she needed to figure what was happening, so she kissed Carmilla’s cheek like she always did before she left and went about like she was going to class. Only she stopped at the corner of the hall and waited for the timely presence of Perry who no less than five minutes later walked into the room.

Laura waited 20 minutes before creeping over to the room and opening the door quietly to see Carmilla’s bed empty, her brow furrowed opened the door a little farther to see Perry sitting on her bed stroking a medium sized cat while she hummed softly.

“The fuck?” of course something that was supposed to be spoken in her head was spoken out loud because Perry jumped up and all of the sudden a panther was on the floor looking ready to kill.

Laura opened the door all the way and stepped in “What’s going on?” a cloud of smoke appeared and then Carmilla, human form, stood up.

“We umm we have been” Carmilla struggled with her words and Perry looked ready to piss herself

“I should go” and suddenly Laura wanted to yell but she let Perry pass who closed the door. She turned to Carmilla

“Are you cheating on me?”

“What?! No!”

“Then what was that?!”

Carmilla’s shoulder’s slumped “A cuddle?”

Laura stared at her with wide eyes “a cuddle?”

“yes” Carmilla stated meekly

“You cuddle with Lola Perry?”

Carmilla shifted from one foot to the other “Not all the time”

Laura crossed her arms across her chest “Tell me everything or I will kick your ass” Carmilla scoffed a little “You won’t hurt me. We both know it” the vampire deflated and Laura couldn’t help but look smug “Now talk”

Carmilla sighed and plopped down on Laura’s bed “She came in when you were in class. She was freaking out because she had some kind of big revelation that she was in love with the other ginger” she sighed “And she came to talk to you but you had just left so I told her she could talk to me but she better not expect a response so, to my surprise, she did”

“She talked to you?”

“I think she was desperate. Anyways by the end of it even my dead shriveled up heart felt bad for her so I offered to beat the crap out of the bio-ginger to talk some sense into them and she politely declined. So then I proceeded to tell her if LaF doesn’t pull their head out of their ass to see how much that she loves them then well they don’t deserve her”

Laura softened somewhat “That’s sweet”

“Then she left. She came back the day after claiming that she had noticed the dirt so she was just cleaning but the whole time she talked and at the end she sat down and looked at me with her big ‘I’m-in-love-with-my-best-friend-and-I-don’t-know-what-to-do’ eyes and asked me to tell her something, something personal”

Laura raised her eyebrows and sat down “And you did?”

“She admitted to me that she loved her best friend. I figured I owed her something” Carmilla sighed and looked down at her hands “So I told her of my mom”

“I think we all know of your mother”

“No not her. My real mother, my actual mother” Laura looked surprised and let out a tiny ‘oh’ “I told her that I don’t remember much of her other than some lullaby she use to sing- I don’t even remember what she looked like” Carmilla twisted her hands together “She asked me the name of the lullaby but I told her she wouldn’t know it”

“What happened next?”

“She left. She came back the next day, cleaned and sat down and requested that I lay down. Of course I looked at her like she was crazy and she insisted and because I know you love her or whatever I didn’t break her arm and I complied.

“She started humming then she started to sing after she was done, she started petting me and I” Carmilla cut herself off and took in a ragged breath, Laura reached over and took Carmilla’s hand in her own “It felt nice. She stopped and told me that it was one of her own childhood lullabies” Carmilla sighed “And that kinda became a routine and the other day I feel asleep and I unconsciously turned into a cat and, let me tell you something, she has a huge thing when it comes to cats”

Laura smiled and kissed Carmilla’s cheek “I’m sorry, I got all defensive, Carm” Laura sighed “ I shoudeve known it was nothing, Perry is everybody’s mom when they need her to be, it’s just that my mind went to the worse and I” Laura was cut off when Carmilla pressed her lips to her own

“It’s okay, cupcake” Carmilla breathed against Laura’s lips and kissed her, again before pulling back ever so slightly “Love will do that to you” the vampire mumbled against her lips and Laura simply smiled against Carmilla’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay? Comment please! :)


End file.
